A residential gateway (RGW) on a user side is one of key network elements that affect network access of a user. As a quantity of network users grows constantly, so does a quantity of residential gateways. A huge quantity of the residential gateways also affects reconstruction and development of the IPv6 (Internet Protocol Version 6, IP protocol next generation).
A deployment manner of a residential gateway in a bridging mode is shown in FIG. 1; FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of current deployment of a residential gateway, where a terminal directly dials up to access the Internet; an example in which a residential gateway is connected to two users (which are a terminal 1 and a terminal 2) is used, an optical network terminal (ONT, Optical Network Terminal) is further connected in a home network, and the ONT is connected to a broadband remote access server (BRAS, Broadband Remote Access Server) by using an optical line terminal (OLT, Optical Line Terminal).
However, during the implementation of the application, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following technical defects:
(1) The ONT in the bridging mode does not support some IPv6 transition technologies, for example, dual stack-lite (DS-Lite, Dual Stack-Lite).
(2) Most RGWs that are purchased by users do not support the IPv6.
(3) After the RGW is upgraded and reconstructed to support the IPv6, a higher fault rate and higher upgrade frequency are caused, for example, L3-RGW has a much higher software configuration fault rate and hardware structure fault rate than L2-RGW.
(4) An increasingly growing amount of traffic of the RGW on the user side renders a traffic policy increasingly complex, which results in a rather complex home network. A huge volume of traffic borne by the RGW inevitably leads to an increase in a fault rate, and after the RGW supports the IPv6, the fault rate is further increased, and moreover, troubleshooting becomes more complex.
(5) Because the RGW is deployed in a home on the user side, when the RGW needs to be upgraded or replaced after the IPv6 evolves or a new service is introduced, a technician needs to provide an onsite service, which consumes a large number of manpower and material resources, and as a result, an operator needs high costs to introduce a new service; and moreover, upgrade of the RGW also increases costs for the user.
It can be learned from the foregoing solutions in the prior art that, it is difficult for the RGW to cooperate with a network in the IPv6 and IPv6 transition technologies, and after the RGW is upgraded to support the IPv6, a higher fault rate and higher upgrade frequency are caused.